All Aboard
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Bella se siente como una acosadora mirando al chico que se sienta frente a ella cada noche en el tren. Pero, cuando se entera de que él también está mirando, saltarán chispas. ¡Ir en tren nunca ha sido tan divertido!


**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**ALL ABOARD**

Mi corazón se aceleró y me limpié a escondidas mis sudorosas manos en los pantalones mientras le miraba. Estaba a solo unas personas delante de mí en la cola, permitiéndome observarle sin ser detectada. Su pelo despeinado – con el que estaba excesivamente familiarizada, ya que lo había pintado numerosas veces en mi cuaderno – alborotado en la ligera brisa mientras el tren se detenía y la cola se movía hacia delante.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, frente a él y hacia la izquierda, y saqué mi revista. Me ajusté las gafas de sol para que no se diera cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente durante los próximos quince minutos.

Vale, era un poco de acosador.

Muy de acosador.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Desde el día que entró en mi clase de Problemas Morales Contemporáneos, con los vaqueros rotos, una camiseta apretada y músculos tensos, había estado obsesionada con Edward Cullen. Él se deslizó en un asiento en el medio del atestado salón y, aunque solo vi su espalda, no pude quitar mis ojos de él.

Luego se giró cuando alguien al otro lado del pasillo le saludó y pude ver un poco de unos brillantes ojos verdes y una amplia sonrisa blanca.

Y estaba perdida.

Claro, están esos que resoplan al oír hablar del amor a primera vista. Y, hasta que vi a Edward, habría estado de acuerdo con ellos. Pero, de alguna manera, mientras estaba sentada impresionada, ignorando el discurso del profesor, me convertí en una creyente.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que le vi en el tren.

Como muchos estudiantes de UW, tomaba el Enlace desde mi apartamento en el centro de Seattle al campus cada mañana y de nuevo de vuelta cada noche al terminar mi turno de tarde en Starbucks. No le había notado en la cola esperando al tren aquella primera vez porque no le había esperado. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no me habría quedado con la boca abierta como una idiota mientras él se sentaba frente a mí, dejando su llena mochila en el asiento que tenía al lado.

"Hola," dijo con una sonrisa indecisa.

Cerré la boca de golpe y alejé la mirada, avergonzada.

"Me pareces familiar," continuó, sus hermosos ojos se entrecerraron un poco en concentración. "¿Nos hemos visto antes?"

"Ummm..." me aclaré la garganta "...Problemas Morales."

Él rió. "¿Perdona?"

Me sonrojé. "Tenemos Problemas Morales Contemporáneos juntos," aclaré.

Él sonrió. "Oh... claro... Profesor Jennings, ¿verdad?"

Yo solo asentí, nerviosa e insegura de qué decir.

"Soy Edward."

"Ummmm... Bella."

"Bueno, ummmm Bella, encantado de conocerte," bromeó, echándose atrás en su asiento, con las piernas abiertas.

"Igualmente," contesté en voz baja, brillantemente roja y buscando algo inteligente que decir. Mis ojos cayeron a sus vaqueros rotos, ensanchándose ligeramente por la piel expuesta a través de los agujeros.

El silencio quedó en el aire durante horas. Bueno, vale, solo fueron unos segundos, pero parecieron horas.

_Vamos Bella, di algo inteligente... o divertido... o inteligente y divertido... lo que sea..._

"Knock knock..." solté.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Edward me miró extrañado. "Uh... ¿quién es?"

_¡Mierda! ¿Quién era?"_

_Realmente no había pensado esto._

Dije lo único que me vino a la cabeza. "¿Yoestoy?"

Edward sonrió satisfecho. "¿Yoestoy quién?"

Tomé una respiración profunda y me rendí a lo inevitable. Iba a pensar que era una idiota. No había vuelta atrás ahora.

"Yoestoy aquí para arreglar tu timbre," contesté cohibida.

Edward me miró en blanco un momento y luego soltó una risita. "Esa es buena."

_Oh Dios, me estaba siguiendo la corriente._

Humillada, miré por la ventana y conté los segundos hasta mi parada. No podía creer que realmente le hubiera contado una broma 'knock knock'.

¡Una broma 'knock knock'! ¿Enserio?

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" preguntó y yo me giré para encontrarme con su mirada preocupada.

No podía hablar. La mortificación me había dejado muda.

Lo que era mejor que la alternativa, como probaba todo el incidente del 'knock knock'.

Así que, en su lugar, solo asentí y caminé hacia la puerta, agarrándome en un pasamanos y viendo como mi parada se acercaba a través de mis ojos borrosos por las lágrimas de vergüenza. El tren se detuvo y yo salí a tropezones por la puerta, solo para oír a Edward decir detrás de mí, "¡te veré en clase!"

_No si puedo evitarlo,_ pensé para mí. Así que al día siguiente me senté al fondo del aula, en la última fila, en el último asiento a la derecha. Desde mi punto aventajado, podía ver a Edward, pero él no podía verme. Le vi girarse y escanear la multitud y me pregunté si tal vez me estaba buscando. Para no arriesgarme, me encogí detrás del alto chico que tenía delante de mí hasta que el profesor empezó su discurso.

También le evité después de clase, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta que estaba al lado de mi asiento mientras él guardaba su cuaderno y bolígrafo. Y así empezó mi ritual diario. Entraba a clase justo antes de que empezara y me escondía en mi asiento, luego le miraba durante la clase, dibujando su pelo, o manos o sonrisa en mi cuaderno. Era algo bueno que el profesor también tuviera sus discursos online, porque era extaordinariamente difícil para mí prestar atención durante la clase.

En el tren, me sentaba tan lejos de él como podía mientras aún le miraba, poniéndome gafas oscuras y sujetando una revista como si la estuviera leyendo.

Era muy de James Bond.

Bueno, vale, más de Chuck Bartowski.

Si Chuck fuera una chica.

Y trabajara en Starbucks en lugar del Buy More.

Edward miró en mi dirección con curiosidad la primera vez que utilicé mi disfraz para evitar, pero me negué a indicar que le había visto. Él frunció ligeramente el ceño, sus ojos fueron ocasionalmente a mí hasta que me puse de pie para bajar del tren. Se movió adelante en su asiento y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero yo salí rápidamente por la puerta, fingiendo que no lo había notado.

El día siguiente, él empezó a llevar gafas de sol también.

_Raro._

Por supuesto, como si yo pudiera hablar.

Así que nos sentábamos en el tren cada noche y yo le miraba fijamente a través de mis gafas oscuras y sobre mi revista. Luego, con un suspiro silencioso, me ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta, mirándole en el reflejo del cristal hasta que las puertas se abrían y yo salía a la plataforma.

Era una relación extraña, pero funcionaba. O algo así.

Hasta que bajé la guardia.

Era un viernes y la chica que se sentaba dos sillas más abajo (siempre ponía mi mochila en la silla de al lado para que nadie viera mis acosadores dibujos de Edward) preguntó si podía prestarle mis apuntes del día anterior. Desafortunadamente, dichos apuntes estaban hermosamente decorados por dichos dibujos en los márgenes, así que no podía prestárselos y mantener mi estatus de acosadora amateur.

Definitivamente me calificarían para profesional.

En su lugar, le ofrecí enviárselos por e-mail y me senté, mi pie daba golpecitos impacientemente mientras ella escribía su nombre y correo electrónico en un trozo de papel. Edward cogió su mochila y se giró para salir del auditorio, así que yo me encogí para guardar la nota en mi mochila. Cuando emergí de debajo de mi mesa, él se había ido.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y recogí mis cosas, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta...

...y directa al pecho de Edward.

Su ancho, firme pecho... y que olía extremadamente bien.

Tal vez le oliera un poco.

"Whoa..." Sonrió, agarrándome de los hombros para enderezarme. "¿Estás bien?"

Di un paso atrás, su esencia permaneció un poco en mis fosas nasales, dejándome ligeramente mareada.

"Sí," suspiré, "estoy bien. Gracias."

Él liberó mis hombros y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Miré el movimiento secretamente, fijándome en sus pantalones negros (no rotos esta vez), botas y camiseta negra, cubierta por una arrugada camisa de franela de cuadros rojos y negros.

_Mmmm... delicioso._

Tal vez me lamiera un poco los labios.

Edward sonrió y sacó una mano de su bolsillo para pasarse los dedos por el pelo. Su camisa se levantó y reveló un poco de su estómago y el elástico de su ropa interior sobre su pantalón de cintura baja.

Tal vez babeara... solo un poco.

"Ummmm..." empezó. "En realidad me alegro de haber chocado contigo." Rió suavemente. "Quiero decir... no de haber chocado contigo... sino de haberte visto hoy. Quiero decir... te veo cada día... pero..."

¿Estaba divagando? ¿Podía estar... estaba nervioso?

Tomó una respiración profunda, liberando el aire a través de sus mejillas hinchadas y los labios fruncidos. "De cualquier manera, a lo que me refería era a que esperaba poder hablar contigo."

Estaba impresionada. Así que solté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, aunque de forma un poco ruda. "¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?"

Edward enrojeció un poco y bajó la mirada. "En realidad, de nada... solo había pensado que tal vez podíamos tomar un café... ¿o algo?"

Santa mierda.

_¡Santa mierda!_

Me estaba pidiendo salir. Después de toda la debacle knock-knock... y el aparente-ignorar-pero-en-realidad-acosar... realmente me estaba pidiendo salir.

Y en ese momento él me estaba mirando, esperando una respuesta.

_¡Di algo, Bella!_

"Ummm... claro, me encantaría," dije y su sonrisa se amplió. "Pero tengo que ir al trabajo ahora..." Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. "Podrías venir..." añadí rápidamente. "Quiero decir, si quieres café... trabajo en Starbucks... ummmm... así que si, ya sabes, quieres venir conmigo, podrías tomar un poco de café..."

_Sí. Lo entiende, Bella. Tienen café en Starbucks. Brillante._

"¿Estás segura de que eso estará bien?" preguntó. "No querría que te metieras en problemas o algo mientras trabajas."

"Estoy muy segura de que a mi jefe le parecerá bien que lleve un cliente," dije con una sonrisa irónica.

Sus labios volvieron a elevarse y caminamos las cinco calles hasta Starbucks hablando de la escuela y el trabajo. Me enteré de que tenía 22, estudiaba Arquitectura y venía de un pequeño pueblo en la Península de Olympic. Yo le dije que estudiaba Arte... y solo daba Problemas Morales por los créditos.

Cuando llegamos, me cambié a mi uniforme y le hice un venti latte, que él bebió mientras estudiaba en una mesa en la esquina. De vez en cuando sentía sus ojos en mí mientras yo hacía espuma o sacaba un pastelito, pero cuando levantaba la vista, él la bajaba rápidamente al libro que tenía delante. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo se quedaría, pero no sabía cómo preguntar sin sonar como que quería que se marchara.

Porque realmente no quería que se marchara.

Así que, en su lugar, le sonreía en algunas ocasiones y me sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a él durante mis descansos, bebiendo de una botella de agua y hablando de nada en particular.

"¿Quién es el bombón?" preguntó Jessica, la rubia encrespada que trabajaba en la ventanilla para coches, mirando a Edward apreciativamente.

_Mío. El bombón es mío._

Dominé a mi mujer de las cavernas interna. "Solo un chico de la escuela," dije despreocupadamente.

Se inclinó contra el mostrados, golpeándose sus dientes frontales con una larga uña roja. "¿Vas a tirártelo? Porque si no..." Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, enderezándose y echando los hombros atrás como si se estuviera preparando para una batalla. Sus copas-D se pusieron firmes. En realidad siempre estaban firmes. La silicona nunca se toma un día libre.

"Realmente elegante, Jessica," dije a través de los dientes apretados. "Apártate."

Jessica se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba cogido." Volvió a la ventanilla, diciendo sobre su hombro, "si cambias de opinión, estaré justo aquí." Sonrió perversamente y luego se dirigió al siguiente cliente a través de sus auriculares.

_Perra._

Edward se quedó en la mesa estudiando hasta que terminó mi turno, luego fue conmigo a la estación del Enlace. Le miré tímidamente por el rabillo del ojo, buscando algo que decir.

Él me ayudó. "¿Qué pasa con esa chica con la que trabajas? ¿La rubia de las uñas?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté.

"¿Está... sana?" Se dio golpecitos en la frente.

"¿Jessica?" reí. "Sí, eso creo. ¿Por qué?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Cuando estabas en la parte de atrás, se acercó a la mesa y me susurró al oído. Creo que me pidió que... la mordiera."

Estallé en risas. "¡Eso suena muy de Jessica! Es muy rápida para saltar sobre cualquier chico lindo que cruza la puerta."

"¿Crees que soy lindo?" Sonrió satisfecho, dándose la vuelta para caminar de espaldas frente a mí.

Me sonrojé. "¡No! Quiero decir... sí... quiero decir, Jessica obviamente pensó que eras lindo... no creerías lo que dijo..." dije con torpeza.

"Así que no crees que sea lindo." Su cara cayó, pero obviamente lo estaba fingiendo.

"¡Cállate!" Rodé los ojos y le golpeé en el estómago. Su firme estómago.

_Tenso... que bien._

Se apretó el estómago con un gruñido y bajamos las escaleras hasta el túnel para ponernos a la cola para el tren.

"Así que, ¿que dijo sobre mí?" preguntó finalmente.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?"

"Jessica. Dijiste que no creería lo que dijo."

Me puse nerviosa. "Oh, eso. No era nada."

Me miró intensamente. "No parece nada. Te estás sonrojando."

"Es realmente rudo hacer notar eso," dije, intentando cambiar de tema.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dándome con su codo. "Vamos. Dímelo."

Suspiré. "Me preguntó... si iba a... 'tirármelo'," dije en voz baja, dibujando las comillas en el aire con mis dedos. "Porque si yo no iba a hacerlo, ella estaría dispuesta."

Evité sus ojos, poniéndome incluso más roja – si eso era posible – y esperé a que se riera.

No pasó. En su lugar, sentí su aliento en mi oído. "Y, ¿qué le has dicho?" preguntó con voz ronca.

Tragué un nudo y alejé la mirada, insegura de cómo responder.

Luego le miré, y vi la risa en sus ojos.

"Le dije que 'se sirviera'," dije con una mirada furiosa.

Él sonrió satisfecho. "Es bueno saberlo."

El tren paró y nos subimos, sentándonos uno al lado del otro por primera vez.

"Debería decirte algo," empezó Edward, echándome una mirada. "Es un poco vergonzoso."

Le di una mirada mordaz. "Creo que me debes algo vergonzoso. Yo estoy muy por delante en eso."

Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada a sus botas. "He estado mirándote."

_¿Huh?_

"¿Qué?"

Se negó a mirarme a los ojos. "En el tren, cada noche. Te he estado mirando."

"¿Lo has hecho?"

Edward asintió. "Llevaba gafas de sol para que no te dieras cuenta. Lo siento. Sé que es repulsivo."

"No tan repulsivo. Quiero decir, no es como si fueras un acosador o algo," le tranquilicé. "Me refiero a que solo porque alguien mire a otro alguien... no le convierte en un acosador," dije rápidamente a la defensiva.

Edward me observó con los ojos ensanchados. "Vale..." dijo lentamente. "Solo creí que deberías saberlo."

Tomé una respiración profunda para calmarme. No iba a decir nada más, pero mi curiosidad me ganó. "Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Realmente parecía que querías que te dejaran tranquila. Te sentabas ahí, leyendo tu revista y nunca levantabas la vista de ella."

Me removí, la culpa y la humillación me comían. "Bueno, para ser completamente honesta..." admití finalmente, "yo también te estaba mirando."

"¿Lo hacías?"

Asentí.

"Eso creía." Sonrió ampliamente y le miré furiosa, pero no pude sostenerlo. Mis labios se retorcieron y antes de que me diera cuenta, los dos estábamos riendo histéricamente... dos acosadores locos en el Enlace por la noche.

- . - . - . - . -

"¿Qué pasa contigo y el chico del pelo?" Alice examinó la barra de ensaladas, usando palillos para abrirse paso a través de los tomates cherry.

Tosí. "¿Qué?"

Me lanzó una mirada penetrante. "El otro día estaba en la librería y os vi pasar... os veíais muy amigos." Movió las cejas y finalmente entendí lo que había provocado esta invitación para un brunch.

Alice era mi amiga más antigua – desde mi primer día en la Escuela Primaria Our Lady of Sorrows. Tenía siete años y entré en la clase de la Hermana Mary Beatrice con 25 miradas curiosas. Tímida y nerviosa, tiré de mis calcetines y me senté al lado de una chica con el pelo negro y una brillante sonrisa.

"_¡Hola! Soy Alice," dijo brillantemente. "¿Quieres que seamos amigas?"_

Y lo fuimos de ese día en adelante. Fuimos inseparables durante nuestros años en Our Lady, y luego en el instituto en JFK. Dos buenas chicas católicas con faldas de cuadros y chaquetas de punto que soltaban risitas sobre chicos y fumaban sus primeros cigarros y robaban sus primeras bebidas del armario de licores de los padres de Alice.

Ahora, para el orgullo de sus padres, Alice estudiaba diseño de moda en el Instituto de Arte de Seattle... y para su disgusto, vivía "en pecado" con su novio, Jasper. Sin embargo, todavía nos veíamos todo el tiempo, ya que su apartamento estaba a solo unas calles del mío.

"¿Bella? ¿Algo que quieras contarme?" dijo, sacando una zanahoria y echándose atrás contra la encimera para masticarla con expectación.

Suspiré. "No es nada, Alice... de verdad. Es solo un chico de mi clase de filosofía."

"Mmm hmmm..." dijo sin creérselo mientras íbamos a nuestra mesa. "No parecía como nada... y te estás sonrojando."

"Yo siempre me sonrojo," contesté con terquedad.

"Vamos, Bella. Te conozco mejor que a nadie. Suéltalo," mandó.

No sabía porqué luchaba contra ello. No podía esconderle nada a Alice.

"Su nombre es Edward," empecé. "Es agradable... somos amigos." Jugueteé con mi tenedor ausentemente.

"Y..." dijo impaciente.

"Y nada," dije, echándome atrás en mi asiento. "Creo que eso es todo lo que él quiere ser."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" murmuró Alice tomando un bocado de ensalada.

"Llevamos semanas pasando tiempo juntos," respondí, bajando un poco la voz. "Ni siquiera a intentado besarme."

"¿Has intentado _tú_ besarle _a él_?"

"¿Qué?"

Alice rodó los ojos. "Esto es el siglo 21, Bella. No siempre hay que esperar a que el chico haga el primer movimiento."

"Ese no es realmente mi estilo, Alice."

"¿Y cómo te está yendo eso?" preguntó con una sonrisita satisfecha.

Para ser honesta, no estaba funcionado muy bien. Edward estaba, en una palabra, volviéndome loca. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Él había empezado a sentarse a mi lado en clase, lo que hizo que dejara mis dibujos, pero valía la pena tener la cosa real a solo unos centímetros. Algunos días me acompañaba al trabajo, luego se sentaba a estudiar un rato mientras yo mezclaba frappuccinos y mocas. Otros días simplemente se encontraba conmigo en la estación del Enlace e íbamos a casa juntos – yo bajándome en Westlake y él siguiendo hasta Beacon Hill.

Hablábamos de todo y siempre parecíamos estar riendo. Pero, un momento, me tomaba el pelo flirteando y, al siguiente, se echaba atrás, justo cuando pensaba que algo... interesante... estaba a punto de pasar.

Me dejaba deseosa y muy frustrada. Como resultado, me encontraba a mí misma fantaseando sobre él en los momentos más inoportunos... imaginando que pasaba mis dedos bajo una de esas apretadas camisetas... o a través de ese salvaje pelo de sexo... o a lo largo de la parte de arriba de uno de esos sueltos pantalones...

"¿Bella?" Alice movió la mano frente a mi cara y me sonrojé. Ella sacudió la cabeza con comprensión. "Dios, estás muy mal."

No vi razón para discutir. "Sí," dije con un largo suspiro, "realmente estoy."

- . - . - . - . -

"Así que," empezó Edward mientras esperábamos al tren un viernes por la noche, "¿sobre qué vas a hacer tu ensayo?"

El Profesor Jennings había asignado un ensayo de diez páginas sobre un problema moral de nuestra elección. Teníamos que presentar los dos lados del problema – completo con anotaciones y notas de pie de página, por supuesto.

_Hurra._

Me mordí el labio distraídamente. "No estoy segura. Creo que los derechos de los animales o ingeniería genética. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Sexo pre-marital"

Me atraganté. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí, voy a comparar las visiones del sexo pre-marital de hoy en día con las de hace cincuenta años y voy a usarlo para ilustrar la Teoría del Contrato Social."

"Así que, ¿tú crees que la sociedad crea la moralidad y no al revés?" pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Claro, al menos en lo que a sexo se refiere." Sonrió ampliamente cuando dijo la palabra y, por alguna razón, mi piel se calentó.

Alejé la mirada mientras el tren paraba y decidí cambiar de tema. "Me pregunto porqué esta noche hay tanta gente en el tren."

"Es la Block Party en Capitol Hill," contestó Edward. "Habrá unas cincuenta bandas tocando este fin de semana. Mucha gente aparca aquí y baja en el tren."

Asentí mientras nos movíamos hacia las puertas abiertas. "No sé como vamos a caber," dije, mirando el ya lleno coche.

Entramos, pero todos los asientos estaban cogidos, así que nos quedamos de pie cerca de la puerta, dejando nuestras mochilas en el suelo entre nuestros pies. Me agarré a una tira en la barra superior y Edward se puse cerca de mí, envolviendo su mano en la barra que estaba al lado de mi cabeza. Su aliento movía mi pelo y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo detrás de mí.

De repente, el aire se sintió más espeso.

Tenía que controlarme. Me obsesionaba más con este hombre cada segundo. Ahora, solo porque él estaba un poco cerca de mí, estaba lista para darme la vuelta y abalanzarme sobre él.

¿Qué era? ¿Algún tipo de maníaca sexual falta de sexo?

El tren se sacudió un poco y yo tropecé, cayendo atrás contra Edward. Un bajo siseo escapó de sus labios... y juro que sentí... algo... grande... y duro.

"Lo siento," murmuré sobre mi hombro.

Edward estaba en silencio, pero podía jurar que su respiración se había acelerado un poco.

¿Podía haberlo imaginado?

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Alice eligieron ese momento para volver a mí.

_No siempre tienes que esperar a que el chico haga el primer movimiento._

Estaba tan cerca detrás de mí, todo lo que tendría que hacer era echarme atrás solo un poco... solo lo suficiente para ver si realmente sentía... lo que creía que había sentido.

¿Podía atreverme a ser tan... atrevida? ¿Y si él se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Arruinaría nuestra reciente amistad?

De nuevo, el fantasma de Alice intervino.

_¿Cómo te está yendo eso?_

Ugh. ¿Cómo hacía ella eso? ¿Decir exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar, cuando ni siquiera estaba en la misma habitación?

La verdad era que me encantaba ser amiga de Edward... pero realmente quería... _más_. Y, mientras lo pensaba, me di cuenta de que este era el momento perfecto para enterarme de si él también quería más. Si no era así, podría hacerlo pasar por algo inocente... un accidente. Mientras tuviera cuidado.

Podía tener cuidado.

Con una respiración profunda, busqué un inminente giro en el camino y en el momento adecuado, me moví hacia atrás... muy ligeramente.

_Premio._

Definitivamente estaba... interesado... al menos cierta parte de él lo estaba.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, empecé a moverme adelante de nuevo... pero entonces sentí dos manos agarrarme firmemente por las caderas, echándome atrás.

Edward no dijo nada, solo me agarró fuertemente contra él mientras el tren se sacudía y se movía. Mi superficial respiración se aceleró y me agarré fuertemente a la tira sobre mi cabeza, preocupada por desmayarme – ya fuera por la falta de oxígeno para mi cerebro o el torrente de sangre a... otras partes de mi anatomía.

El tren dobló una esquina y frenó en la parada de Capitol Hill. La gente se arremolinó a nuestro alrededor, caminando hacia las puertas y yo liberé la tira, pretendiendo moverme a un asiento vacío.

"No te muevas." La voz baja de Edward retumbó en mi oído, haciendo cosquillear mis terminaciones nerviosas. Presionó su erección contra mi trasero ligeramente y yo jadeé, mirando a mi alrededor en el tren para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. La mayoría de los pasajeros habían bajado, pero todavía había algunos asientos ocupados. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos parecía interesado en nosotros.

Edward siguió moviéndose contra mí dulcemente, con su aliento soplando en mi oreja. Inconscientemente, me presioné hacia atrás, contra él – y estuve agradecida de que su suelta camisa de franela camuflara nuestras acciones para los otros que estaban en el tren. Sus pulgares se deslizaron ligeramente hacia arriba por debajo de mi camisa para acariciar la piel de mi cintura. Se hundieron dulcemente dentro del elástico de mis pantalones mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos que me pusieron la carne de gallina y provocaron olas de calor.

Mi parada era la siguiente y me pregunté qué debía hacer. Edward tomó la decisión por mí mientras frenábamos hasta detenernos, inclinándose hacia delante para susurrarme al oído una vez más.

"No te bajes," pidió, añadiendo con voz grave, "por favor."

Asentí, sonrojada, mientras más pasajeros bajaban, dejando solo a una pareja de mediana edad y a un hombre más mayor que leía un periódico en la parte delantera del coche. Nosotros estábamos cerca del fondo, al lado de un divisor que llegaba hasta el techo y era de plexiglass claro en la parte de arriba y de plástico azul opaco abajo. Edward me puso en su regazo cuando se sentó en el asiento detrás del divisor. Si alguien miraba hacia atrás, solo verían la parte superior de nuestros cuerpos y asumiría que simplemente estaba sentada en su regazo.

Lo que no verían era a Edward agarrando mis caderas y embistiendo hacia delante contra mi trasero lenta y silenciosamente, pero muy, muy firmemente.

_Jesús._

"Edward," gemí, mis ojos medio cerrados y mi respiración escapaba en jadeos.

"Shhh..." susurró en mi nuca, dejando suaves besos a lo largo del cuello de mi camisa.

El tren paró en University Street y la pareja de mediana edad se bajó. El hombre mayor miró su reloj y miró en nuestra dirección, sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta. Debería haber estado avergonzada.

Pero no lo estaba.

Porque Edward eligió ese momento para morder – muy dulcemente – el lóbulo de mi oreja, y deslizar una mano entre mis piernas. Me acarició suavemente sobre los pantalones y yo me arqueé inconscientemente para encontrarme con su mano.

"Dios, te sientes tan bien," gruñó en mi oído, presionando más fuerte entre mis piernas. Me retorcí, dividida entre empujar contra su mano... y contra su erección.

Atrapada entre una roca y un lugar duro... por así decirlo.

Embistió contra mí.

Un lugar real... _realmente_ duro.

Mis ojos se desviaron al tipo del periódico al frente del coche. No esta mirando en nuestra dirección a propósito... pero sabía que estaba muy al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

"Creo que estamos siendo vigilados," dije sin aliento.

Edward se congeló, cada músculo se tensó mientras miraba hacia el otro hombre. Nuestra respiración parecía más alta cuando nos quedamos completamente quietos, luchando contra nuestras necesidades... nuestros instintos... el único movimiento entre nosotros venía del balanceo del tren.

Podía sentir el pulso de Edward latiendo con fuerza a través de mí mientras estábamos sentados sin movernos, el aire a nuestro alrededor estaba denso por la lujuria... caliente por la necesidad. Inspiré y expiré, luchando por quedarme inmóvil.

"Te deseo," susurró Edward, y yo temblé, mis ojos se cerraron. "Te deseo mucho." Su voz se quebró y embistió erráticamente una vez, como si estuviera perdiendo una batalla con su autocontrol.

"Dios, más le vale a ese tipo irse pronto... o yo le voy a ganar en ello," dijo sarcásticamente. Reí y él presionó su mano en mi centro dulcemente. Mi risa se transformó en un gemido silencioso.

"Edward..."

El tren se detuvo y el tipo del periódico salió rápidamente, obviamente evitando mirar en nuestra dirección.

"¡Gracias a Dios!" exclamó Edward mientras salíamos de la plataforma.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, dándome la vuelta para sentarme a horcajadas sobre Edward en el asiento, chocando mi boca contra la suya. Él gimió, agarrando mi trasero para empujarme en su erección, pero yo le gané, arrodillándome en el asiento y moviéndome contra él tan rápido como pude.

Todavía no era suficiente.

Me moví un poco hacia adelante y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, forzándonos a un contacto incluso más cercano.

Sí... _¡Sí!_

Podía sentir su erección pulsar – incluso a través de dos capas de tela vaquera. Y sabía que él podía sentir mi calor, lo que solo me excitaba más. Deslicé mis manos hacia arriba bajo su camisa, pasando mis dedos por el rastro de pelo que tenía en el pecho y arañé dulcemente a lo largo de su musculoso estómago.

"Mierda," gimió Edward con una mano en mi trasero y otra en mi pelo, echando mi cabeza atrás para poder succionar y mordisquear mi cuello. Me arrancó mi camisa de franela y la tiró al suelo, dejándome en mi camiseta de tirantes rosa. Bajó un tirante por mi hombro, junto al tirante de mi sujetados y expuso mi pecho, gimiendo fuertemente mientras lo succionaba en su cálida y húmeda boca.

Casi me corrí en ese momento. Las cosas que este chico podía hacer con su boca.

El tren se movía por las vías y nosotros éramos ajenos a la noche que se oscurecía por las ventanas. Edward usó su nariz para forzar a mi otro pecho a liberarse, succionándolo con fuerza mientras agarraba mi trasero y embestía contra mí. Mis manos se movieron a su pelo, tirando dulcemente de él y echando mi cabeza atrás en una mezcla de placer y pasión. Sentí una de sus manos bajar por la costura trasera de mis pantalones y, cuando presionó con fuerza en la hendidura que había ahí, me deshice.

Llegué al clímax... con fuerza... mi sangre corría caliente a través de cada vena... electricidad chispeaba en cada terminación nerviosa... y cada músculo se apretó con fuerza antes de explotar en una intensa e increíble liberación. Apenas me di cuenta de las temblorosas embestidas de Edward mientras colapsaba en su hombro, flotando en una brillante piscina de felicidad y deleitándome en el fulgor de lo que acababa de pasar.

_Jesús. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?_

Edward y yo acabábamos de... bueno... restregarnos... en un tren a través del centro de Seattle... en un tren que en ese momento se estaba deteniendo.

Parpadeé, luego bajé la vista a mi pecho desnudo. Con un grito, salté del regazo de Edward y tiré hacia arriba de mi sujetador y mi camiseta, cogiendo mi camisa del suelo y pasando mis brazos por los agujeros. Cerré la camisa, colocándome en mi asiento mientras el tren paraba, las puertas se abrían y mi cara se sonrojaba por la vergüenza.

No subió nadie.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y finalmente le eché un vistazo a Edward...

… cuya cabeza descansaba en el respaldo de su asiento y tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa feliz en su cara.

"¿Edward?" dije en voz baja.

Él abrió un ojo y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sexy sonrisa torcida. "¿Mmmm?"

No pude evitarlo. Solté una risita.

"No puedo creer que acabemos de hacer eso."

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. "Llevo semanas pensando en _eso_."

"¿De verdad?" Reí. "¿En el tren?"

"En el tren... en el mostrador de Starbucks... en el escritorio del Profesor Jennings... en el..."

"¡Vale, vale, lo pillo!" Reí.

No pude evitar notar lo... relajado... que parecía Edward.

"Ummm... Edward... ¿te has... ya sabes?" pregunté, sonrojándome.

Abrió un ojo y me miró. "¿Me he 'ya sabes'?" repitió.

"Sí," moví una mano en dirección a sus pantalones, "... ya sabes."

Él sonrió satisfecho, pero no dijo nada.

Alejé la mirada, insegura de qué decir... insegura de dónde nos dejaba esto ahora.

"Así que," empecé lentamente, dejando que mis ojos absorbieran nuestros alrededores, "supongo que tengo que ver como ir a casa."

Edward abrió los ojos y se enderezó. "Bella..."

"Quiero decir, probablemente pueda coger el tren que va de vuelta..."

"Bella," interrumpió Edward. "Espero que sepas... quiero decir, espero que te des cuenta de que... esto..." dijo, moviendo la mano entre nosotros, "esto no es algo que hago cada día."

Me sonrojé. "No. No había pensado eso."

"Quiero decir," siguió, tomando mi mano y rozando mis nudillos con su pulgar, "sabes que tú eres... importante para mí, ¿verdad?"

"¿Lo soy?"

Él rodó los ojos y tiró de mi mano, colocándome bajo su brazo. "Por supuesto que lo eres. No quería que te sintieras como si no fueras... especial. No tenía preparado abusar de ti en el Enlace." Se sonrojó y alejó la mirada. "Perdí el control."

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos en mi hombro. "No has sido el único," dije sarcásticamente.

Él se giró hacia mí, examinando mis ojos. "¿Seguro que te parece bien esto?"

"Edward. Me parece muy bien." Sonreí, inclinándome para besarle suavemente. Nuestros labios se encontraron y la misma electricidad pasó entre nosotros, pero más suavemente esta vez... con menos urgencia. Me separé un poco y él me sonrió ampliamente.

"Me gustaría llevarte a cenar," dijo finalmente. "Hay un tailandés genial a la vuelta de la esquina de mi apartamento. ¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa?"

"Me encanta la comida tailandesa?"

"Bien... vale..." Sus ojos cayeron mientras enrojecía de nuevo, y me pregunté porqué. "Solo tengo que parar primero en mi casa... ummm... para tal vez tomar una rápida ducha."

Por reflejo, bajé la vista a su entrepierna... Oh...

No pude resistirme a tomarle un poco el pelo. "A veces apesta ser un chico, ¿no?"

La esquina de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa mordaz. "A veces," aceptó. Luego me acercó más a él, pasando su nariz por mi oreja. "Y, a veces, es real, realmente divertido," murmuró.

Mi respiración se atascó y él rió.

Nos pusimos de pie cuando la parada de Beacon Hill apareció a la vista y recogimos nuestras mochilas, moviéndonos hacia las puertas. El tren se detuvo de golpe y yo tropecé de nuevo, cayendo hacia atrás contra Edward.

Él gruñó y le sentí duro contra mi trasero...

De nuevo...

Le miré por debajo de mis pestañas y él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita satisfecha, agarrando mi mano y haciéndome bajar del tren.

Corrimos todo el camino hasta su apartamento.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, pedí permiso para este OS hace un tiempo y me lo acabaron dando.

Espero que os haya gustado. Contadme que os ha parecido.

Para quienes me seguís en twitter y visteis que dije que había actualización de Lessons este fin de semana... el cap original está con las betas, no creo que tarden mucho, pero no contéis con él hasta el proximo fin de semana, porque aún tendría que traducirlo cuando sea publicado.

-Bells, :)


End file.
